Sinful Universe
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Shinichi is not a detective so isn't Shiho a Scientist. No BO's In this. Its just a porny horny puff. A good lemon.


Sinful Universe

Summary: Shinichi is not a detective so isn't Shiho a Scientist. No BO's In this. Its just a porny horny puff. A good lemon. Plot:Shinichi has heard the tales of perpetual frustration at the hands of the virginal Miss Miyano - a kindergarten teacher at the school where he teaches. Her heavenly gates, along with everything else, are off limits to all until marriage. Nevertheless, he puts forth his best effort in prying those gates open. Will he succeed where so many others have failed? Or will he be just another poor slob sacrificed on the alter of terminal disappointment?

I first met her when I arrived for a staff meeting, three days before the start of the new school year. We arrived at the door to the conference room at the same time and our eyes met. Hers were a beautiful shade of blue, Sapphire, Oceanic the kind of eyes you could drown in. She smiled as we both reached for the doorknob, a radiant, friendly smile.

"Hi," she said, her hand halting in its quest, as did mine. "You must be the new third grade teacher."

"That I am," I replied, my eyes surreptitiously taking in her form. She was quite attractive, of that there was no mistaking. Her hair was a beautiful auburn light shade of blonde-shoulder length, her lips full and alluring. She had the kind of face that radiated innocence. Her body was well formed and soft looking, with pert breasts that poked out from the sleeveless blouse she wore in a most mouth watering way. "I'm Shinichi Kudo."

"Shiho Miyano," she said, her smile flashing again. "I'm one of the kindergarten teachers."

She held out her right hand to me and I shook it. As I did, my eyes dropped to her left hand, taking a quick glance at the ring finger there. It was bare of a wedding or engagement ring. This perked up my interest immediately. Having been divorced with Ran for just over two years now, I had not been in a serious relationship, or even a not-so-serious relationship for that matter, for well over eight months. Here, right before me on my first day, was a potential prospect. I gave her my own smile.

"It's very nice to meet you," I told her. "I don't know many people here yet. This seems like a very nice school."

"Its great here," she assured me. "The principal is nice, the kids are mostly from middle class families and well behaved. You came from Tokyo, right?"

"Oh yes," I said, a hint of dramatic weariness in my tone. Tietan Tokyo Elementary, my last assignment, was in the very worst neighborhood that the Beika District covered. A year there was like five years elsewhere. "How did you know that?"

"You're friends with Hattori Heiji, aren't you?" she asked. "He was telling me about you the other day. He said you were desperate to get out of Tokyo."

"Yes, Hattori was a great help getting my transfer approved," I said. "And he's right. I was getting pretty fried at Tokyo. It'll be nice to teach somewhere where most of the kids don't have parents with prison records."

"I hear horror stories about the inner city schools," she almost whispered. "I don't know how people can teach there."

"The stories are true, I assure you. Have you been here long?"

"About three years," she said. "I think I just might stay my career here. Trust me. You're gonna love it."

I looked directly into her eyes, letting a flirtatious light come into mine. "I'm sure I will," I told her.

She smiled in return and I felt the first stirrings of a connection between us. As we entered the meeting I felt a warm glow. Several times, while the principal welcomed us to the school year and went over some new policies and procedures that we would be expected to follow, I glanced over at her. Twice she returned my gaze and smiled. The warm glow increased. Yes, there was definitely a connection there.

-

Hattori Heiji had been one of my classmates at Teitan and we had been friends ever since. Both of us had decided to use our college degrees not to pursue riches or fame but to get teaching credentials and take on the challenge of elementary school education. We both taught third grade, which is perhaps the most favored grade to teach in our profession. The kids in third grade are old enough to have learned manners but young enough not to have reached the rebellion stage. Hattori had been at Hirakata city Koyo Elementary School in the fashionable suburb of Osaka since his first year. He had connections on the school board, you see. Hattori was one of those guys who had connections for everything. It was after a drunken night in a bar the previous year that he'd offered to use his connections to secure a transfer to Koyo for me. I'd been just drunk enough to take him up on his offer. And now, true to his word, here I was, the newest member of the faculty in a position it might otherwise have taken me another six or seven years to achieve on my own.

After the meeting that first day, Hattori and I went out for a beer at a nearby pub with a friendly atmosphere. As we sat down to enjoy our brew I marveled at the fact that I wouldn't have dared walk into any drinking establishment within ten square miles of Tokyo.

"It looks like you caught the eye of our little Miss Miyano," Hattori told me as we sipped and listened to modern rock coming from the jukebox. "She was making goo-goo eyes at you all through the meeting."

"I noticed that," I said, still thinking of that innocent face, that soft body. "What's the story with her? She single or what?"

He chuckled, shaking his head a little. "Oh, she's single all right," he said. "And for very good reason."

"Oh? What is it? Is she a bitch or something?"

"No, she's not a bitch. She's actually one of the sweetest, nicest, most even tempered women you'll ever meet."

"Then what's the problem?"

He took a sip of his beer and looked at me pointedly. "The problem is that she doesn't give it up."

I shrugged. "So she's hard to get into. All you have to do is put in a little work."

"No, you don't understand," he said. "I mean she doesn't give it up at all. Ever. To anyone. She's a virgin."

I looked at him suspiciously. "A virgin?" I said. "You've got to be shitting me."

"No shit," he said. "She's religious. Goes to Shrines every Sunday and Wednesday night. She took six months off last year so she could go on a missionary assignment and bring the word of The Awakened Sage (Buddha) to some natives in China. And she most assuredly is not going to let anyone inside her heavenly gates until they walk down the aisle with her. Believe me. Many have tried. Miss Miyano has herself a perfect record."

"How do you know all this?" I asked, unable to believe that a beautiful woman in her late twenties, no matter how religious, could possibly be a virgin. I mean after all, she'd gone to college, right? How could one go through four years of college without getting laid at least once?

"It's common knowledge, my man," he told me. "Ask anyone. Hell, ask her, she'll tell you. She's saving herself for her husband. She has dated most of the single teachers here, she's dated some of the divorced professionals whose kids go to the school, she's dated one of our assistant principals and even a member of the school board. All of them have said she's a sweetheart, the ideal woman, but they've all broken up with her because she won't do anything more than kiss them goodnight. And we're talking after the tenth, twentieth, hundredth date here. Hell, one of the divorced guys she dated was a doctor Araide Sensei, a fucking doctor, and she wouldn't give it up to him."

"A doctor couldn't score with her?" I said in fearful awe. "My God."

"So unless you're into terminal frustration, I'd leave her alone. She's good to have as a friend, she's a great kindergarten teacher, and she's always tops in fund-raising for 'the Friends of the Japanese Garden', but she's a lousy girlfriend."

-

The school year began and I found most of my expectations of what teaching at Koyo would be like were met quite nicely. For the most part my kids were polite and well-mannered eight and nine year olds, their parents were helpful, naive professionals, and the problem families were the exception instead of the rule. I was accepted quite readily as a member of the faculty, most of whom were like a close knit family to each other. And of course as I made more friends, particularly among the male teachers, I received multiple independent confirmations of Miss Miyano's status as resident Shrine going virgin. The tales of sexual frustration at her hands were told to me by those who had personally experienced it and those who had witnessed it. The furthest anyone had ever gotten with her had been Kaito Kuroba, who taught sixth grade. After five solid months of dating her he had progressed to the point where he was able to occasionally-when things became really heated between them-fondle her breast through her shirt.

"It's the softest, most squeezable tit I've ever had the privilege of putting my hand on," he told me as we played racquetball one afternoon in late September. "And she's really a lovable, sweet woman. The kind you're proud to take home to meet your mother. But finally I just couldn't take it anymore. All those nights of blue balls just got too much for me. It got to where I was thinking of asking her to marry me just so I could bang her. That's when I knew it was time to get out."

I commiserated with him and with the others who told me their sad tales of sexual frustration. And I made a vow to myself that I would not become involved with her in any manner beyond simple friendship. Though I was certainly not the sort of man who expected to get laid just because I took a woman out for dinner once or twice, neither was I the sort who was prepared to maintain an extended, monogamous relationship with a woman that did not include sex until the marriage vows were spoken. I was, after all, a healthy, virile man in my early twenties. I needed to get laid once in a while. And I sure as shit wasn't ready to get married again after the hell of a marriage that I had left behind. Such thoughts did not even bear contemplation.

The problem was, she was not that easy to just dismiss as merely a friend. Something clicked between the two of us, of that there was no doubt. That moment of electricity we experienced at our first meeting was only the beginning. We saw each other every workday and my infatuation with her grew until it was almost an obsession. Part of it was her physical attractiveness. She was no supermodel, no movie star, but all the same she was a very attractive woman, one who just radiated simple magnificence. She looked like the personification of the proverbial girl next door, of the glowing Shrine girl and Girl Scout who had grown up into an all-Japanese beauty. The faculty dress code at Koyo was fairly liberal and during those hot early-Autumn months I would see her dressed in shorts and frilly blouses, in knee-length skirts that showed off her tanned legs. I would see the swell of those perfect breasts, see that radiant smile, and I would ache with wanting her.

Apart from the physical attraction I felt for her there was an emotional one as well. As I had been told time and time again, Shiho Miyano was a warm, caring, sweetheart of a woman. She was intelligent and could hold a decent conversation. She was fun to be around. We began having lunch together in the faculty cafeteria and it was quite plain that she was attracted to me as well. Her flirtations were gentle, never bawdy or crude, but they were there and I knew by the second week in September that if I asked her out she would gladly accept.

I held out until mid-October before I finally caved and asked her to a movie. By then our mutual affection for each other was common knowledge among the rest of the faculty and they were all poised to watch another poor slob take his turn at the alter of frustration. I had no illusions that I was going to be the one to finally make her break her vow of pre-marital chastity, had no thoughts that my prowess as a lover was going to push her over the edge into the land of sexual bliss. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into by taking this first step and I wondered even as I was taking it just what the hell I was doing. I was not going to marry her so she was not going to do anything more than kiss me. Period. But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to spend more time with her than just our lunch periods and breaks at the school. I wanted to get to know her better, to talk to her outside the school. I felt compelled in some way I'd never experienced before.

She accepted my date, as I had known she would, and we made our plans. We found we were both wanting to see a new science fiction flick that had just been released a few weeks before and so on a Friday night I picked her up at her small apartment in Lemon Hill and we drove to the multiplex. We had a wonderful time and the only physical contact I had with her was when she touched my shoulder halfway through the movie to ask me a question about the plot. Even that simple touch was enough to send chills of desire through my body. At the end of the date, as I walked her to her door, she thanked me politely and told me what a good time she had had. She slipped inside a moment later, after one last goodbye. She never gave me an opportunity to give her a good night kiss.

That date led to another and then yet another. We went to dinner at a nice restaurant. We went to a play in downtown Heritage. Both times I enjoyed her company greatly and was reasonably sure that she enjoyed mine. The most I got for physical affection was a slight squeeze on the hand just before she stepped in her door on date number three. I went home that night, as I had on the previous dates, and masturbated thinking about her soft body against mine.

We dated for nearly a month before I finally kissed her. I invited her over to my house for a home-cooked dinner. I grilled us a couple of nice steaks and we shared a bottle of wine. Afterward, we sat together on my couch and watched a movie on my DVD player. It was a love story, the kind men hate but women fawn over. About halfway through, during one of the more touching scenes, I put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her against me. For the first time I felt that body touching mine. It was thrilling and it gave me a charge of sexual and emotional excitement unlike anything I'd felt since I was a teenager experiencing female affection for the first time. Granted it was only my arm around her shoulders, my leg in contact with hers, her hair touching my shoulder, but I could now feel that soft flesh, could smell the exciting scent of her shampoo. She snuggled into me and we sat contentedly that way for the rest of the movie. When the credits started to roll she turned her face up to me. Our lips came together, a soft touch of flesh against flesh, just a little more than a sisterly kiss in the mechanics but something quite exceptional in the execution.

And that was it. She hummed a little as our lips parted and snuggled back into me. I did not try to repeat the kiss. I simply enjoyed the feel of her against me while she was still there.

"I like being with you," she said softly, turning her face up to look at me once again. This time her expression was serious.

"I like being with you, too," I said.

"We're getting to the point where I think we should have a little talk though," she said. "Before things go any further."

"Okay," I said slowly, already having a good idea of what she was going to say.

"I won't pretend you haven't heard the stories about me," she said. "And you don't have to pretend that you haven't heard them."

"The stories?"

"The stories," she confirmed. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I guess I do," I reluctantly admitted.

"They're true," she said quietly. "I've never... been with a man. And I don't have any intention of being with one until I'm married."

"I see," I said, unsure what the proper response was in such a situation.

"I know you think that makes me horribly old fashioned and prudish, and maybe it does, but I was brought up in a very religious family. I was raised to believe that sex before marriage is a sin, that it's wrong."

"I understand."

"And I believe that it's a sin. I believe it's wrong to give yourself to a man without benefit of marriage. Do you understand that too?"

"Yes," I said.

"I know everyone else does it, but that doesn't make it right. I won't compromise my beliefs. That's what I wanted you to know. I've found that the sooner I get that upfront when I get a new boyfriend-because that's kind of what you are now, right?"

"I guess I am," I told her.

She smiled, her radiant, innocent smile. "I guess you are, too. But anyway, the sooner I get that up front, the less problems it creates later. I like you very much, Shinichi. I think we fit together very well. You're funny and I like being with you and spending time with you. I think that maybe we can make things work together, you know?"

"Yes, I feel the same way," I admitted.

"But I just want you to know now... now that we've kissed, that we won't be doing... well... anything else together. Physically that is. I'm saving... that part of myself for my future husband, whoever that might be. I've heard all of the arguments as to why I should sleep with someone and none of them faze me. It won't be happening. Not unless we're married. Not that I'm trying to get you to marry me or anything, its just that our physical relationship will not go any further right now. Am I making sense?"

"Yes, Shiho," I said. "You're making sense."

She stiffened a little against me, her emotions becoming harder. "So... so if you think you can't... you know... handle that, we should probably just stop seeing each other now. I won't have any hard feelings for you and I'll still be your friend, but it would best to end what's going on between us now, before we get any closer to each other, if that's going to be a big problem."

I didn't answer her for a moment. I could tell, just by the tone of her voice, just by the way I'd gotten to know her over the past few months, that there was no compromising with her position. I also had the testimony of many others who had gone before me. I knew I should just do what she was suggesting and call an end to this relationship before it went any further. Our goals were incompatible. I was not looking to get married and she was. I was looking for a woman I could spend time with, who would help me relieve the sexual build-up that was raging inside me. She was willing to do the former but not the latter. There really was no good reason to continue along this path. But I articulated none of these thoughts to her. Instead, I said, "Why don't you stay for a little while longer? I like sitting with you like this."

Her smile was the biggest, most loving one yet. She snuggled back into me and we sat there for the next hour, watching TV and just enjoying the closeness. When she left my house that evening we shared one more kiss, another brief but powerful one.

-

We continued to see each other as the school year wound onward. We would talk during each school day and usually go out somewhere either on Friday or Saturday night. We saw movies and went to parties. We went skiing at Lake Tahoe resorts once the snow started to fall up there. In most ways she was the perfect girlfriend. I genuinely enjoyed her company and she enjoyed mine. I could talk to her about almost anything; my hopes, my dreams, my failures. She similarly opened her heart to me, telling me of her past frustrations as a result of her religious views and upbringing. I even brought her to my parents' house to meet them. My mother declared her to be a "very nice girl," her ultimate praise.

But by the time December rolled around I well understood why every other man she had dated broke up with her. She was so desirable yet unobtainable. Being close to her on dates, at school, she was affectionate enough to let me feel the soft touch of her against me from time to time. She would give spontaneous hugs, which would allow her breasts to push against my chest. We would walk hand and hand when we were out together. We would briefly kiss on occasion during or after our dates, little pecks on the lips. Through all of this I could feel sexual desire radiating off her, could tell she wanted more than she was offering. But her resolve remained firm. So far our tongues hadn't even touched. We hadn't even had enough contact for me to develop a good case of blue balls. But God, how I wanted her. I could picture her naked body perfectly in my mind. Hers was the only image I could jack-off to, and I did it a lot, at least once a day. But as I did so it was with the knowledge that I was never going to really have her. Never.

I think I probably would have been frustrated enough to break up with her by New Year's Day if not for what happened after a faculty Christmas party in late December. It was nothing terribly dramatic, but to me it was enough of a change in the status quo to keep me hanging in there for a little longer.

The party was over at Hattori's house and the rum-spiked eggnog was flowing quite freely that night. Shiho drank five or six of them and was soon quite flushed and tipsy. Though she was not a teetotaler by any means this was the first time I'd ever seen her consume more than a few glasses of wine or a couple of beers. She became extremely affectionate during the party, giggling at things and constantly cuddling up to me. Several times her breasts rubbed against my arm as she held onto me-rubs that seemed accidental but that I strongly suspected were not. She gave me a long, passionate kiss under the mistletoe at one point, her tongue just briefly flitting out and touching the edge of my upper lip. As I drove her home to her apartment she rested her hand on my leg, something she had never done before.

I walked her to her door-as was the usual routine-but this time, instead of a simple hug and a brief peck on the lips as the parting affection, she wrapped her arms around me and pressed her full lips against mine. Her tongue slid out again, this time probing into my mouth. It tasted of Sherry and Chardonnay as my tongue slid up against it, twirled around it, caressed it. Her fingers scratched delicately at my back and her legs pushed firmly against mine. My hands stayed demurely at her waist, the way I held her when we danced. The kiss lasted for well over a minute, during which time I could feel her passion and her wanting rise. When we finally broke free she was flushed, almost glowing and my cock was as hard as a piston in my pants.

"Goodnight, Shinichi," she breathed, as she disengaged herself from me. "I had a very good time tonight."

"Goodnight, Shiho," I replied, taking her keys and opening the door for her.

We came together one last time before she stepped in the door, our tongues once again meeting for a passionate duel. How I wanted to push her into her apartment and lay her down on the couch, put my body atop hers, grind my hard-on into her. But I did no such thing. I knew it wouldn't be welcomed.

She entered her house a minute later and I went home, my cock throbbing the entire way as I replayed the incident in my head. I was barely able to get my pants off before I started stroking myself and I came after less than a minute. I shelved any thoughts of breaking up with her for the time being. I just had to kiss that sweet mouth again sometime.

My next opportunity came on New Year's Eve. Again the scene of the festivities was at Hattori's, who was considered the guru of after hours partying. And again, Shiho had a little more than her usual share of alcohol intake, putting away no less than six Char and two glasses of Sherry. She wasn't bombed as I took her home that night, but she was more than a little tipsy. As had been the case at the Christmas party, she had spent the entire night clinging to me, rubbing against me, even kissing my ear a few times and, as a result, I was as horny as a moose in rutting season by the time we pulled up in front of her house.

We shared a long, passionate kiss at the door, our tongues once again reaching out and dancing together. As we broke apart I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth for just an instance, making it stretch out and swell. She was panting a little, her eyes glazed as we stared at each other.

"Do you want to come in for a little bit?" she asked me a little breathlessly.

"Sure," I said, with just the right hint of casualness, carefully hiding the glee I was feeling. I had never been invited into her apartment after a date before.

We sat down on her couch in front of some old movie on cable television and soon we were kissing again, our mouths grinding together greedily, our tongues going deeper into each other's mouths than they ever had before. Her fingers caressed my neck, my back, my shoulders, moving from one place to the other with nervous assurance. My own hands were busy as well, rubbing over her back, across the material of her pants on her thighs. My cock was a solid spike in my pants that begged to be touched.

"Oh Lord, this feels so nice," she breathed into my ear at one point as we broke apart for an instant.

"Yes," I panted, kissing her bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth.

"But we shouldn't be doing this," she said, without much conviction.

"We're not doing anything wrong, Shiho," I told her. "Just enjoy it."

She seemed to accept my argument-at least for the time being. I put my mouth back on hers and we kissed some more, our tongues resuming their duel, our saliva flowing from one mouth to the other. I kissed my way down her chin and onto the front of her throat, trailing the back of my tongue downward, tasting the salty tang of her flesh and the faint remnants of the perfume she'd dabbed on earlier. When she didn't stop me I began to move sideways and was soon nibbling on her slender neck.

"Oh Lord," she moaned, a shiver working its way through her body.

Using my fingers, I pulled the collar of her blouse to the side, exposing the top of her shoulder and her white bra strap. I kissed my way down to this uncharted territory, putting gentle licks and sucks on the junction between her shoulder and her neck.

She shivered again, almost violently this time, and then her hands were on my chest, pushing me gently away from her. "We have to stop," she panted at me. "Oh God, we have to stop. This is going too far."

This time, her voice did have conviction. I almost screamed in frustration but bit down on it, knowing I had no one to blame for this but myself. I had known this would happen going in.

"Okay," I told her, having to take a few deep breaths of my own. God, my cock was hard. As hard as it had ever been before.

"I'm sorry," she told me. "It's not that I'm not enjoying what we're doing. In fact, that's the problem. I'm enjoying it a little too much."

"It's okay, Shiho," I reassured her. "Really, it's okay."

I left fifteen minutes later. My cock throbbed painfully the entire way home.

-

Things remained status quo between us for the next six weeks. We continued our routine of dating on the weekends and occasionally seeing each other on school nights. We went to plays, movies, skiing trips. We had dinner at each other's house. Occasionally, though a bit more frequently than before, we would make out on the couch, or in the movie seat, or in the front seat of the car. These sessions were nice, but none of them approached the passion of what we'd shared on New Year's Eve. I feared our physical relationship had reached its peak. Once again I began wondering if I really wanted to continue this affair. And once again, a timely escalation of the situation kept me hanging in there.

It was Valentine's Day and I went over to her apartment early that evening, a bottle of nice wine and a wrapped present in hand. She made dinner for me-roasted Cornish game hens, wild rice, artichokes (which must have been hard to find since they weren't in season), and sauteed mushrooms. We ate everything like gluttons. During the feast we consumed the entire bottle of chilled chardonnay and half of a second bottle she'd had in her refrigerator. We then opened our presents. She had gotten me a new leather wallet. I had gotten her the thing guaranteed to make any woman melt on Valentine's Day: diamonds. She opened the little black velvet box and found a half-carat pendent inside. That, coupled with the syrupy-sweet note I'd penned in the card, did indeed cause a meltdown.

We retired to the couch, ostensibly to watch a little television, but within minutes we were in each other's arms, our tongues probing and sliding and tasting. I could tell from the onset that she was particularly aroused on this evening-whether it was from the romantic nature of the day or the gift giving or the alcohol or some biological impetus, I knew not and cared not. All I knew is that she was hot, pushing her soft body firmly against me as her tongue invaded my mouth, her hands traveling up and down my back and even-in a daring escalation on her part-going underneath my shirt to touch my bare skin.

I attacked her neck with my mouth again, kissing my way across it, sending those delicious shivers through her body. This time, however, she made no protest of my actions, neither feigned nor serious. I then attempted my own escalation of the festivities. My right hand was resting on her waist as I began to nibble on the lobes of her ears. Slowly, inch by inch, I began to move it upward, along her flank, until my fingertips were almost resting on the side-swell of her left breast. I then began to move inward, seemingly accidentally, until I was cupping that beautiful swelling through her sweater. I had trouble breathing for a moment as the tactile sensation made its way to my brain. Kaito Kuroba was right. It was the softest, most squeezable tit I'd ever had the privilege of touching. She either didn't notice my touch or pretended not too for the longest time. But as my hand began to put more and more pressure against it, began to feel it in earnest, I knew she knew what I was doing. Her nipple hardened under my hand, becoming erect enough for me to feel it even through her bra and the thick wool of her sweater. She moaned against me-a genuine, unmistakable moan of full-blown sexual arousal.

Since she offered no protest to my touching her through her sweater, I upped the ante a bit more. I brought my hand downward again, until I was touching the hem of her sweater. Moving slowly but deliberately, I let my hand go underneath it and start moving upward. I felt the waistband of her jeans and then the smooth, soft skin of her stomach. She gave another shiver and then put her hand on mine, covering it through the sweater.

"No," she whispered. "You can't." But she didn't pull my hand out.

I caressed her tummy with my fingertips for a few moments while my mouth went back to kissing her. I sucked her tongue and nibbled on her lower lip, making it swell. Soon, she abandoned herself to the sensation and I pushed my hand a little higher, reaching the bottom of her rib cage. My knuckles were now rubbing against the silky cotton of her bra.

"Shinichi," she breathed against my mouth. "You shouldn't be doing that."

"Mmmm hmmm," I agreed, and let my fingers probe a little bit further, until they were touching the bottom wire of the bra.

I let them dally back and forth along it for a few moments and then, with one firm thrust, slid them underneath. The fit was a little tight, but within a second my entire hand was in there and that beautiful, soft breast was bare against my palm. The nipple was as hard as a rock and pushed insistently into me. She moaned again as she felt this, her head going back in submission. I put my mouth to her neck again and began to gently squeeze and palpate her.

I felt her up for the better part of five minutes, until her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were glazed over with an expression of lust. She was as turned on as I'd ever seen her, her body excreting sexual excitement that was almost palatable. I, too, was as excited as I'd ever been with her, as excited as I'd been since the first time I'd felt a girl up in eighth grade. Unlike in the eighth grade, however, there was no way I was going to hold in place with mere hand contact. Shiho was hot and lustful, her body shivering in her excitement. It was time to make her even more excited.

It's an instinctive maneuver, one that any guy worth his sexual salt knows well. My hand was already under her sweater and bra, and in such a position, what is your forearm but a perfectly situated lever? With the right kind of lever, you can move the world, or open up new ones. I pulled my mouth away from hers, leaning back just a bit. At the same time, I pushed my elbow upward, operating the lever. Her shirt rucked up to her neck, baring her smooth tummy. The bra cup my hand was under pushed neatly upward as well, baring her breast. It was beautiful, without a doubt the finest natural tit I'd ever laid eyes upon. The nipple was small and pink and very hard, just begging to be suckled. It didn't have to beg long. Before she even had a chance to realize what had just happened, I leaned forward and dropped my head, putting my mouth on her nipple. I sucked it gently between my lips, applying just the right amount of pressure, my aim to overwhelm her with pleasurable sensations.

She shuddered almost violently for a second and a strange, mewling sound came from her lips. She put her hands on my shoulders, undoubtedly to push me away but the warding off gesture died before it even got properly started.

"Ohhhh, Shinichi," she groaned. "Ohhhh."

"Mmmmm," I hummed, sucking a little harder now, using my tongue to feel the rough surface, to swirl around, to set her nerves on fire.

Soon she was pulling me harder against her chest, her fingers entwined in my hair. She was panting as I suckled her, her voice emitting soft growls and moans that had probably never come out of her mouth before. With my left hand I slid my fingertips under her right bra cup, getting a firm grip on the breast that was still covered. Another quick leverage operation and that one was open for my ministrations as well. I took my lips from the left nipple and switched to the right.

She continued to moan and mewl and twist her fingers through my hair as I sucked and slurped her nipples like a man who needed them to live. Soon I had them engorged and an angry shade of red, as hard as nipples could be. I let my hands slip down to her waist and then I began to move my head southward. I kissed along her rib cage, bringing goose bumps to her skin. I let the back of my tongue trail downward, to her belly button. I stuck my tongue inside of it, causing a little giggle to burst from her mouth. And then I began to kiss lower.

I came very close that night. My mouth was on the junction between her silky soft lower belly and the waistband of her jeans. Her pelvis was rising up and down unconsciously in the age-old rhythm of lust. Her legs were open in a suggestive manner. I fancied I could smell her aroused musk permeating into the air through the crotch of her jeans. I knew if I touched her there she would melt for me. I knew if I could get my mouth there I would own her. Unfortunately, she seemed to realize the same thing. Her hands came down on my shoulders again, this time with conviction. She pushed me away, speaking the words I hated so much to hear from her mouth.

"We have to stop, Shinichi. This is going too far."

I looked up at her, seeing her pretty face framed by her bare tits and hard nipples, with her sweater and bra bunched up around her neck. "Do you really want me to stop?" I asked her.

A small war seemed to take place in her face-a war between the devil and the angel. It was a short, violent skirmish. The angel just barely came out the victor. "Yes," she told me with a nod. "I really think we should call it a night. Things are getting out of control here."

"Sometimes it's good to get out of control," I suggested.

"I can't," she said. "I've never wanted to as bad as I do right now, but I can't. Not without... you know..."

"I know," I said, not allowing myself to sigh. Not without a wedding ring. She was very firm in that conviction.

I went home that night with the worst case of blue balls I'd ever had. I didn't even make it into the house. I was forced to jerk off in the front seat of my car. It was as I was cleaning up the semen from my seat and my seatbelt and my steering wheel and my windshield that I decided enough was enough. This was some form of torture. How could someone so beautiful and so desirable be such a tease? Well I'd had enough of this shit. I wasn't going to take it anymore. A man simply could not live with this sort of frustration.

I went to bed that night going over my break-up speech in my head. But the next morning, when I saw those Blue eyes, that intimate look, I couldn't do it. When she asked me at lunch if I'd take her to a movie on Friday night I asked her what she wanted to see.

-

A few more weeks went by and while there was no repeat of the lustful encounter we'd enjoyed on Valentine's Day, Shiho did seem to get a little freer with the affections she was willing to share. We tongue kissed more often, our sessions longer and more passionate. She would even allow me to stroke her nylon clad legs if she was wearing a dress (though not to put my hand under the skirt), or to caress her breasts lightly over her clothing. She loved having my mouth on her neck, kissing it, licking it, nibbling it, and she even took to returning the favor on occasion, although she did-much to both of our embarrassment-accidentally give me a hickey one night. Thoughts of breaking up with her out of sexual frustration remained in the back of my mind. It's not that I wasn't frustrated, because I was. Every date with her saw me arriving home with a throbbing in my testicles and my underwear damp from leaking pre-cum. What kept me hanging in there was the thought of my mouth on those beautiful nipples, the thought of that bare tummy with my lips kissing down across it, the memory of that faint smell of her musk through her jeans. I had managed to pry the door open just a little bit. Hopefully, now that it was open, it would continue to widen. It was a theory that turned out to be correct.

On a beautiful, spring-like Saturday afternoon in mid-March, Shiho borrowed her seven-year-old niece from her sister Akemi and we took her to the Omoriyama Zoo, Akita Perfecture. We spent the day looking at lions and tigers and bears and monkeys, eating outrageously priced hot dogs, and generally just enjoying the day. All three of us had a great time although, had I been asked, I would not have said there was anything inherently romantic or arousing about the day. Apparently Shiho felt differently.

After dropping her niece off at her home I took Shiho back to her apartment, expecting to just hang around for a little, maybe get a few kisses in, and then to go home and whack off like usual. Instead, we had a few bottles of beer and were soon heavily engaged in a make-out session on her couch. Shiho was particularly passionate, her tongue actually attacking mine, her lips and teeth going enthusiastically to my neck. When I dropped my hand onto her breast through her white, button up blouse, she moaned and pushed harder against me, encouraging the exploration.

I squeezed and caressed her soft mammaries until her nipples were solid points tenting out her blouse. Her face was flushed, her eyes glazed over, her breath nearly a pant as she broke the latest kiss. "I really liked it," she almost whispered, "when you... you... you know?"

"When I what?" I asked coyly.

"When you... put your mouth on my... my..."

"Your what?" I asked, not letting her get off without saying it.

"My breasts," she finally blurted. "When you sucked on my... my nipples."

I smiled, moving my hand from her tit to caress her cheek. "Would you like me to do that again?"

She nodded, her eyes looking downward shyly.

Who was I to turn down such an offer? I reached for her and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. I spread it open, revealing her swollen breasts bulging out of a lacy, white bra. I ran my knuckles over the tops of them for a moment, relishing the softness of her skin and sending shivers through her. I then reached around behind her and found the clasp that held her bra in place.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," she said softly, but made no move to stop me as I opened her bra and let it fall free of her breasts. There they were again before me, two gorgeous orbs capped with pink, erect nipples-the epitome of perfection, proof, some would say, that there is a kind and benevolent God who loves mankind.

"You are so beautiful, Shiho," I told her, my hands caressing the bare flesh now, my fingertips swirling around the nipples but not actually touching them.

She didn't answer me. She just blushed a deeper shade of red and kept her eyes downcast. Before she had a chance to have second thoughts, I leaned forward and sucked her left nipple into my mouth. Her moan of pleasure signaled her conditional surrender to my ministrations.

As before, I drove her to the highest level of arousal possible under the circumstances, sucking and licking and teasing each breast into a swollen orb that transmitted pleasure up and down her nerve paths. As I switched my mouth from one delectable tit to the other, my hands kept busy as well, gliding up and down her flanks, up and down her bare back, whispering over her soft tummy, the fingers swirling around her belly button. I cataloged her reactions to my touches, learning where she was ticklish, where she liked a firm hand, where she liked a soft one, and, most importantly, which areas sent tingles of sexual excitement coursing through her. Just below her belly button was one such place. The skin here was particularly soft, particularly feminine. I twirled my fingers around and around here, stroking and caressing until I saw her pelvis moving slowly up and down again. I knew then it was time to make the next move.

Instead of kissing my way down here as I'd done the last time, I went with a less invasive plan this time. I let the swirls of my fingers get bigger and bigger until, at the very bottom of the arc, they were brushing against the waistband of her pants. I did this a few times and then let them go a little lower, onto the pants themselves, until I was touching the buckle of the thin, leather belt she wore. I played with it for a moment, touching it, getting the feel of it, before sliding my fingers around it and giving a gentle tug. I managed to pull the end out of the buckle without her even noticing what I was doing. I kept suckling and kissing her breasts as I went to work on the pin that held the belt closed. A tug here and a tug there and it came loose, allowing the belt to spring fully open.

"Shinichi," she panted, a hint of alarm beneath the lust. "You undid my belt."

I raised my head from her breasts for the first time and planted a slow, deep kiss on her mouth. She moaned against me, her tongue touching mine and then withdrawing. "Yes," I whispered to her, licking at her lip again. "I did."

"We have to stop," she said.

My fingers found the button on her pants. I gave a gentle tug on it, not enough to open it, but enough for her to feel my manipulation. "I want to touch you, Shiho," I said.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "That's too far."

"Has a man ever touched you there before?" I asked her, moving my mouth to her neck, kissing there.

"No," she said.

"Have you ever touched yourself there?" I asked next, my lips against her earlobe.

"Shinichi," she scolded. "That's not a nice question."

"Have you?" I insisted. "Maybe after one of these little sessions with me? After I leave?"

She shuddered, her body torn in two directions. "Shinichi," she said again.

"Do you?" I persisted, my fingers giving another tug on the button.

"Yes," she blurted. "I do."

I smiled, giving an extra long kiss just below her ear. "That's all I want to do for you," I told her. "Touch you like you touch yourself. It's okay to do that, isn't it? It's not a sin."

"Oh God," she moaned, clutching me a little tighter, but not saying no.

Silence implies consent, they say. I went forth on that theory. My fingers pulled harder on the button, giving it a little twist until it popped open. She shuddered again but didn't object so I let my fingers slide just a little lower until I found the metal zipper. I grasped it between my thumb and index finger and began to move it downward, tooth by tooth, opening her pants. I glanced down for a second, unable to help myself, and saw the flat expanse of her white cotton panties. Now it was I who shuddered.

I put my hand on the bare skin of her stomach, just above the top of her panties. I caressed here for a second or two and then began to move in on my target. My fingers reached the elastic of the panties and delved beneath, into uncharted territory, toward a place where no man had been before. I went lower, reaching out with my middle finger, and soon I was touching mild kinky hair. I continued through it and soon felt hot wetness. I touched her clit-which was as hard as her nipples-and then her slippery lips. She gasped, clutching to me again at the contact.

"Don't put your finger inside," she whispered. "I don't want you to... to... break it."

"Break it?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about. Surely she didn't think her pussy could break?

"My hymen," she hissed. "It's still there. It's for my husband, on our wedding night. Please don't break it."

"Oh..." I was suddenly doubtful. She still had her cherry! Sure, I'd known she was a virgin, but I'd never thought for a moment she was a physical virgin. She had never even put a dildo up there! Or a candle! Or a cucumber! This really was uncharted territory. I wondered whether I should continue on-she really did take her virginity seriously-but, as is usually the case in such situations, lust quickly overpowered doubt. "I won't," I promised. "I'm just going to touch you."

And touch her I did. I slid my middle finger between her wet, swollen lips, feeling the heat of them, feeling the slippery touch, but I didn't allow myself to penetrate more than a few millimeters. I stroked up and down, my ministrations somewhat limited by the confinement of her pants and panties, but she obviously loved what I was doing. She kissed my face and my neck while I fingered her, moaning as I put pressure in the right places. Soon my fingers were soaked with her juices. It had been a very long time since I'd gotten a woman off with my hand alone-the last time had been with my ex-wife Ran, before we were married, when we'd masturbated each other beneath a blanket on a red-eye flight to Dallas-but it's one of those things you don't forget how to do. When her pelvis was bouncing up and down in that involuntary rhythm again I found her clit and began to rub it, gently at first, and then with more pressure and speed, making tight circles.

Shiho went crazy. She grasped my forearm, pulling my hand harder against her. She panted in my ear and moaned and the thrusting of her pelvis became stronger, more erratic.

"Oh... Ohhhhh, God, Shinnicchhhhhi!" she screamed as the climax reached its peak. "You're making me... Ohhhhhhhhh!"

Her pelvis jack-knifed off the couch, nearly causing her to fall to the floor. Every muscle in her body stiffened for the longest instant and then, with a final, drawn out moan, she slowly relaxed. She clutched at me almost desperately, her mouth kissing my ear, my neck, my chin, my mouth.

"Oh sweet Lord," she said, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. "I've never felt anything like that before."

"It's a little better when someone else does it, isn't it?" I asked nonchalantly, as if my cock wasn't throbbing like a rotten tooth.

"Oh yessss," she sighed, kissing me again. "That was incredible."

Slowly, reluctantly, I pulled my hand out of her pants. My wrist was a bit sore from the exertion but I certainly wasn't complaining. My fingers were wet and glistening with her juices. I brought them to my nose and inhaled her musk for the first time. It was strong, biting, and the most exciting thing I'd ever smelled.

"How do you feel?" I asked her, looking at her placid face.

"Very relaxed," she admitted. "I must say, I can see why many would be led into temptation by those sorts of feelings."

"It's just petting, Shiho," I told her. "The same thing teenagers do all over the world all the time."

"Somehow I think you're better at it than a teenager," she said with a giggle.

"Well... you know how it is."

"Now I do," she said, giving me one last kiss. "And I refuse to regret that. It was wonderful. The most wonderful thing I've ever felt." She reached down for her pants, preparing to button them back up.

"Uh... Shiho?" I said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you suppose that maybe you could... you know... kind of help me out the way I helped you out?"

She looked confused for a moment and then understanding dawned on her face. She blushed furiously. "You mean you want me to... to... touch your... your..."

"My cock," I said slowly. "Yes. I want you to touch it."

The angel and the devil engaged in another skirmish at this suggestion. This time the devil kicked some angel ass. "Well," she said, "I suppose if it's okay for you to do it to me, then it's okay for me to do it for you, right?"

"Right," I assured her. "It's just petting."

"Just petting," she repeated, her eyes dropping down to the bulge in my pants, curiosity burning in them.

"You've uh... never seen one before?" I asked.

"Not a... a hard one," she said. "Not in real life anyway. It is hard, isn't it?"

"I don't think it's ever been harder," I said truthfully. "Shall I take it out?"

She gulped nervously and then nodded. "Yes," she said, barely audibly.

I unbuckled my own belt and then opened my pants. I was wearing black bikini cut shorts that was tented out impressively. The front was soaked with the pre-cum that had been leaking out ever since we started kissing each other. I slid my fingers into the waistband and pushed it down, allowing my throbbing member out into the air. It was at its full length, the head an angry purple in color, the veins bulging out expectantly.

"Oh my," she said, almost in awe as she cast her gaze upon it. "It's so... so... big."

It was actually just a shade over average size and thickness. Not small, but not quite porno movie material either. I was comforted however, by the thought that it was certainly the biggest one she'd ever seen. "You made it that way," I told her. "You, Shiho. And it needs release."

"I don't know what to do," she said, her eyes still riveted to it.

I took her hand in mine and pulled it to my lap. "Touch me," I said. "Grip it near the head. Feel how hard it is."

She wrapped her slender fingers around my shaft, the touch almost enough to make me spurt right there.

"It's so hot," she said, squeezing it and feeling it. "It's like it's alive."

"It is, Shiho," I said. "It's very alive. Now stroke it up and down... like this."

I covered her hand with mine and showed her how to jack me off. She quickly got the hang of it, sliding her hand up and down, smearing the pre-cum all over the head, making it slippery. Now it was my turn to moan as I felt the wonderful sensation of feminine flesh on my manhood, as a hand other than mine touched me in intimacy for the first time in forever.

"Am I doing it right?" she asked, her eyes wide in wonder.

"Yes," I grunted, already feeling the wheels of climax starting to turn. "A little faster. Grip it a little harder."

She did as I asked and the wheels began to turn at a greater pace, quickly rolling toward the point of no return. Now it was my pelvis rising up and down in the age-old rhythm. Now it was my breath tearing in and out of my lungs. It was my forehead breaking out into an excited sweat. Unable to help myself, I turned my body toward her, my hands going to her soft breasts again, mauling them, squeezing them rougher than I ever had before. She seemed oblivious to my actions, concentrating her energies entirely on bringing me off. I looked down at her legs, which were still open, her pants still unbuttoned and unzipped. Her white panties had slipped down a bit from my earlier probing and the very top of her unshaven mild pubic bush was visible. The brief hair was a light blonde color, silky smooth, only a half shade darker than on her head. It was that sight coupled with the feel of her tits under my hands and the sensation of her gripping hand that pushed me over the edge. I grunted and sheer pleasure exploded through my body.

"Ahhhhhhh," I nearly screamed as the first jet of hot semen spurted out of me with record-breaking force. It splattered all over her right breast, soaking the nipple and running downward. The next spurt caught her on the tummy, running down toward her belly button. The next splashed on the exposed portion of her gentle pubic hair, the next on the front of her panties. With each ejaculation another grunt of pleasure came from my mouth. And though hers opened in surprised wonder, she instinctively continued her jacking motions until the last dribble came out. At last, sated, I dropped atop her, kissing her mouth and neck, whispering words of deep endearment in her ears. We lay together for a long time, both of us drained and wondering what came next.

-

It was that night more than any other that really opened things up in our physical relationship with each other. Now that I'd used my hands to bring her off, and now that she'd done the same to me, she lost a little of her fear that things would escalate beyond her control. Touchy-feely became a regular part of our making out sessions. She would now enthusiastically shove my hand under her shirt to play with her breasts, would even be so daring as to dress without wearing a bra for our dates. She would freely allow me to put my hand down her pants and into her panties so I could finger her clit and bring her to orgasm. She would freely open my pants and jack me off until I spurted my cum all over her hands and her breasts and her stomach. She learned to love the feel of hot seed splashing on her bare skin, would even rub it in afterward.

As time went by she even became a bit risque in her ministrations. She wore a skirt one warm spring night when we went out to the movies and no sooner had the previews ended than she was leaning into me and kissing me. When my hand went up under that skirt a little while later I discovered she had no panties on beneath it. I rubbed her to a powerful orgasm right there in the theater, not just once but three times before the credits rolled. On the way home she jacked me off in the car, bringing me expertly to orgasm while we waited at a red light.

Once introduced to the pleasures of the flesh it wasn't long before things escalated a bit more. One night, after visiting some relatives out of town, I was driving home and decided to call her just to chat. It was nearly ten o'clock on a weeknight, so I didn't figure she would invite me over but, upon hearing my voice she did just that, hinting, in the naive, cute sort of way she had, that she could use a little finger action. I was certainly not about to turn down an offer like that. When I arrived at her apartment she greeted me dressed in her sleepwear-a mid-thigh length T-shirt with a picture of Higo the football pro on the front of it. Her blonde hair was messed up completely on her scalp. The picture of childhood innocence she portrayed was erotically contrasted by the jiggling of her breasts that betrayed the lack of a bra. As we kissed in the doorway and I smelled her clean strawberry hair and the vanilla body wash she used, I found myself wondering if she was wearing anything at all under Higo T shirt.

It turned out she wasn't. We were soon in a heated exchange of tongues on her couch and when I slid my hand up her bare legs to the junction between them I found myself touching wet, swollen lips. She opened her legs wide and moaned as I began to run my fingers up and down her slit. Instead of utilizing my fingers to bring her to orgasm, I only teased, caressing her lips until they were swollen, circling around her clit but never touching it. It was only when she begged me to get her off that I revealed my own evil plan.

"I want to put my mouth on you," I whispered in her ear.

"You mean..." she nearly gasped, both shocked and aroused.

"That's right," I confirmed. "I want to lick your pussy, Shiho. I want to suck your clit into my mouth until you cum all over my face."

"You shouldn't," she said, without an ounce of conviction in her tone I might add.

"But I'm going to," I told her, giving her one last kiss on the mouth before dropping to my knees on the floor before her.

She made no move to stop me as I spread her legs with my hands and put my face between them. When my tongue touched her wet lips for the first time she nearly screamed in pleasure. When I began to lick her up and down, tasting her fresh juices, she did scream. Within a few minutes she had her hands in my hair, pulling me tighter against her as my tongue probed at her, driving in and out where my fingers and cock were forbidden to tread. When I started licking and sucking her clit she nearly passed out. She screamed her way through three orgasms, taking the Good Lord's name in vain several times and probably waking up a neighbor or two in the process.

No sooner had I removed my wet face from between her legs than she was pulling me to my feet, her fingers attacking my pants and pulling out my hard cock.

"I want to do the same thing for you," she told me. "I want to suck you."

Who was I to argue? As I stood there before her she took my cock in her sweet mouth and gave me an inexpert but enthusiastic blowjob. She didn't swallow my cum that first time but she did allow me to spurt it all over her face and neck and the front of her T-shirt. To this day I have never seen a more arousing sight than a horny Shiho Miyano with my semen dripping down her chin.

After that day, fellatio and cunnilingus was added to our catalogue of acceptable sexual activities. Shiho soon became quite adept at giving head and quickly worked her way up to swallowing my offering at the completion of the act. She also developed quite an enthusiasm for my lips on her pussy. I ate her out in the front seat of her car, in a movie theater seat (a skirt with no panties was involved in that episode) and, of course, on the couch of either my apartment or hers. It was during a couch session one night that I let my finger trail downward just a bit until it was gently caressing the puckered bud of her anus. She squirmed a little at the touch but did not protest so I began to rub harder. Her moans of pleasure were encouraging so, as I sucked her clit into my mouth for the final push towards orgasm, I pushed my finger slowly forward. It was slippery with her juices and my saliva so it slid quite easily into her back passage. She squealed in delight at the intrusion so I pushed it in further, as far as it would go. I then started pushing it in and out, finger fucking her ass while I sucked her to orgasm. Her climax was extremely powerful and left no doubt that I'd done exactly the right thing.

And so we went on, progressing through the year as boyfriend and girlfriend. We still enjoyed each other's company but we also enjoyed the sex games I'd introduced her to. I really had no room to complain considering I'd entered the relationship with the understanding I would get nothing more than an occasional feel of her breasts through her shirt and had managed to progress to blow jobs and pussy eatings. No, I really had no room to complain but there was still something fundamental missing from our sex life. I wanted-hell, I needed-to feel penetration. While licking Shiho's pussy, while playing with it, I would stare at it sometimes in near-religious awe. It was so close to me-so close and yet so far.

And though we never discussed it openly, I knew there was no negotiating around the hymen issue. We had progressed to the point where we were doing just about everything else with each other, where we were taking showers together, where she was blowing me in movie theaters, where I was eating her in the faculty restroom during lunch break, where I was even licking her asshole during our more enthusiastic sessions, but penetration of her vagina was most assuredly not on the menu. That hymen was in place for her husband on her wedding night and I was not even allowed to put my finger in there for fear I might unintentionally break it, therefore rendering her un-pure, a sinner. She must have sensed my frustration with the lack of penetration, and, being the sexually provocative and experienced woman she was becoming, she came up with a rather novel compromise.

It was after a long, drawn-out cunnilingus session in her bed one night. I had kissed my way up and down her naked body, starting at her painted toes, circling around her tummy and breasts and finally working my way to her pussy for some serious eating. I worked slowly to the first orgasm and then quickly to pull three more from her in rapid succession. It was during the last two that I slid my finger up her ass, knowing she liked the invasion of her most secret place at such times. When I pulled my face out of her crotch and looked up at her, slowly sliding my finger back out into the air, she smiled at me in that innocent, but naughty way she had.

"I love the way your finger feels... you know... there," she told me.

"I've noticed," I said slyly, my hard cock now in my hand. I was thinking maybe she'd like a tit fuck on this evening. She was damp with perspiration from her climaxes and the slickness of her breasts would make short work of me.

"I bet you could... you know... stick something else in there," she said.

All thoughts of a tit-fuck went flying from my mind. Was she suggesting what I thought she was suggesting? "Something else?" I asked carefully.

She nodded. "If you... if you wanted to... uh... try it, that is," she said. "I think it would fit."

She was suggesting what I thought. "Are you sure about that, Shiho?"

"Oh yes," she said, her eyes shining. "I'm sure about it. But I don't know how to do it. Do you think you could figure it out?"

Somehow, I was able to figure it out. I lay atop her sweaty body in the missionary position, my chest to hers, her legs spread wide-obscenely wide. I took my cock in hand and rubbed it up and down her slick pussy lips for a moment, making both of us moan and wetting it thoroughly. I then slid it downward, into the crack of her ass. I rubbed the head over the puckered perfection of her anus and then pushed forward slowly, just letting the head slip in a few millimeters.

"More," she told me, demanded of me. "Put more in."

I pushed some more in, until the entire head disappeared from sight. She moaned louder, mostly in pleasure but with a little pain thrown in as well. I let it sit there for a few moments so she could get used to it and then pushed a little further, rocking back and forth, going a little bit further with each stroke. She was tight there, tighter than anything I'd ever been in before. I took the better part of five minutes but eventually I was buried to the balls in her ass.

"Oh God, Oh Sage," she moaned. "Yes! I'm so full."

"Uh huh," I grunted in return, fighting mightily just to keep from cumming right there. I was actually in her ass!

"Now do it," she ordered. "Fuck my ass, Shinichi. Fuck my fuckin' ass!"

I fucked her fuckin' ass, going slowly at first but soon pounding in and out of her like a man possessed. After all this time I was actually fucking one of her orifices. I was slamming in and out of her beautiful body. She was beneath me, grunting and groaning, her fingernails scratching my back, and my cock was inside of her! And it felt so incredibly tight.

I hung in there for about five minutes, my thrusts speeding up to a near-frenzy. I rubbed her clit with my hand as I fucked her, bringing her to another screaming orgasm. It was the clenching of her ass as she came that pushed me over the edge. With a scream, a grunt, and a few profane words of my own, I spurted a huge load into her bowels before collapsing atop of her, a sweating, panting, satisfied mess.

-

That was two months ago, and we've repeated such sessions several times since. I've taken her ass from behind, from the front, with her sitting on my lap, and even in the apartment complex hot tub just before it closed for the evening. Her hymen is still intact, but even that will be changing very soon now. I've taken steps to insure it.

Hattori took me aside the day we announced our engagement, while Shiho was off with the other females, showing them the one-karat ring I'd presented her with the night before.

"An October wedding?" he asked me. "That's only a few months away. Are you sure you're not rushing into things?"

"I'm sure," I assured him.

"You're not doing this just to... you know... finally get into her, are you?"

I smiled. "No, Hattori," I said. "I really want to marry her. Why else do you think I've stayed with her so long?"

"But you haven't..."

"I have never put my penis in her vagina," I said truthfully.

He shook his head. "It's like buying a car you haven't test driven," he said. "How do you know... you know... she'll be any good at it? What if she's a dead fuck? How can you say that, It would all be fucking good?"

I gave him my own secret smile. "Something just tells me she'll be pretty good at it," I prophesized. "I just have this feeling."


End file.
